White Wolf
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Humans treat wolves as creatures that need to be misunderstood and underestimated; they treat these creatures with disdain, disgust and terror. Humans do not realize the great power wolves wield underneath that thick fur nor see the mighty wisdom these creatures reflect in their eyes alone. Humans do not realize how great and mighty one wolf by itself can be.
1. Prologue

**Guys! People! Fellow Humans (lets hope your humans)! Deciated Fans to Fandoms and Fanfiction! Fellow Fandom Writers! Maybe Dogs! **(Dog with a Blog)

**I HAVE RETURNED! *dances***

**Who has returned you ask? **

**Moi! Me! Moon's Phantom38!**

**Moon's Phantom38 has returned!**

**Ugh, you guys have no idea how good-scratched that EXTREMELY AWESOME! it is to be back. If I had a choice I would have never left. So, to celebrate my return I have written in story in the honour of the people (and dogs) who have missed me or to those who did miss me. This story is also dictated to those coolly awesome internet fellow writers friends of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**White Wolf**

**Prologue**

_Cleansing his left eye with water from the heavens, the god of the moon was birthed and dubbed, Tsukuyomi, the first and eldest born. He was to be one of the most intelligent beings out there giving advice to nobles, leading his men in the right direction yet his dark grey eyes held no wisdom. The second born, Sasunoo, god of storms and seas had been cleansed from the father of all gods, Izanagi's nose. This god of storms and seas was too be strong, so strong he could lift mountains with his bare hands. Then the two brother's were given a little sister from Izanagi's right eye, goddess of the sun, Okami Amaterasu. She was to be greater and do greater things than her two older brothers. _

_Izanagi gave these three siblings existence while bathing himself from the darkness of the underworld, Yomi; so dark and sinister that it was named after the young god of darkness himself. Izanagi had been in search of his wife after she had her soul taken from their son, who had burnt her to ash with his aura of burning flame. Angered and grief stricken, Izanagi killed the child of flame by placing his soul in an orb. After hiding the orb, he made his way to the underworld in search of his lovely wife. _

_He found her after a while however she would not let him see her face, hiding it in the shadows and when he asked for her to return with him, she spat at him. She informed him that it was too late for she had eaten from food from the flames of the underworld and she could never return to the living. Izanagi was greatly shocked by this yet refused to leave her so the following night he sort to kidnap her back. He found the room she slept in, lighting a candle to see his way and came upon her rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures crawling along her ravaged figure. _

_He let out a cry of alarm and disgust; he fled only to chased by her horrid form and burst from the entrance of Yomi. He reacted immediately by placing a huge bolder at the entrance to stop her from reaching him and she cursed him from the other side of the rock, saying that she would devastate a thousand humans a day. He replied, saying that he would give life to a thousand-five hundred humans a day. He left to cleanse himself thus the three siblings were born. _

A laugh of amusement and delight leapt from the nine year old's lips as he gazed down lovingly at his three year old cousin that lay content in his arms. She had a tight grip on his training shirt while sucking her thumb, her kimono dirtied with mud and grass stains. Her stuffed wolf rested on her stomach as he carried her down the polished halls of the main branch of the Hyuga compound to her room. She had exhausted herself out with training with her father and her game of attempting to bruise her bodyguard's shins. He knew that she hadn't wanted to hurt the man but place a smile on the man's face, in which she succeeded. He smiled down at the infant slightly tightened his hold on her, careful not to wake her. She always made someone smile, forget their problems and focus on the present.

Suddenly, the boy couldn't image a life without her making him forget his troubles...he couldn't imagine a life without her smile...without her.

His body came to a suddenly halt when he heard his cousin's name spoken, he turned to see that he stood before the main branch's library and quickly masked his chakra as well as his cousin's; a jouinin technique. He silently pressed his ear to the wooden door careful not to jiggle the infant in his arms. Why would they be talking of his cousin?

"-We'll kill her on the day of the eclipse to make a statement, not only that but her loyalty wouldn't lay with us but with the village...like her mother."The boy recognized it as one of the elders, a frown formed on his face. The Hyuga always held meetings in the meeting hall; they said it was uncivilised to held meetings other than the meeting hall. Why couldn't he sense his uncle's chakra?

"What about Hiashi, our weak leader?"One sneered with distaste.

"We have a controlling seal on him; we need him so we can't kill him even if his loyalty is to the village and we'll take his genius of a nephew, use the boy to take over the village on the day of the eclipse. The boy has a loyalty to his clan not this pathetic village."

The nine year old moved before he was noticed, cradling the sleeping infant to his chest as he stood in front of her cot. He leaned over the railing of the cot, gently placing his cousin down and tucking her in. He moved backed slightly gripping the wooden railing tightly with white knuckles, brown eyebrows furrowed together and pale grey eyes glued to the sleeping infant. Her cheeks were flushed red, her cheeks puffing up with each unconscious suck of her thumb and now she clung to her stuffed wolf instead of his shirt. She looked safe and peaceful at moment yet she had looked more safe-protected in his arms than that wooden crib.

He turned away making a decision as he left the room quietly.

He would protect his baby cousin with his life and nothing was going to get in his way of doing so.

* * *

**Yup!** **OKMAI AND NARUTO ALL THE WAY! **

Yes, I know that dog on Dog with a Blog isn't real...but the internet and my imagination is! Hope ya enjoyed, creative criticism is thoroughly allowed.

...

It's so good to be back. XD

Disclaimer; Okami and Naruto do not belong to me


	2. Chapter 1:Outside and Inside the Academy

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto nor do i own Okami**

**Yea, I made a little adjustments to the plot so yea...anyway, I thank for the review X3 and those who are following my story. I also want to thank you guys for reading it and i hope you lovely people enjoy this chapter. *bows presenting page***

**Oh, um... warning you people are in for a surprise. **

* * *

**White Wolf**

**Chapter 1: Outside and Inside the Academy **

Hyuga Neji watched his little cousin interact with his team and that kid that was obsessed with her. She had been absolutely fascinated since day one with his male teammate, Rock Lee, the _young man _that wasn't ashamed to wear a green spandex with orange leg-warmers and walk around with that ridiculous bowl-cut on his head. The sixteen year old was always bursting with confidence, flashing a large _shiny _grin around -so shiny it made you want to buy more toothpaste- and loved to run around the village screaming youth at the top of his lungs. Lee was known to be quite rough especially when he trained however the Hyuga genius was glad all that confidence, youth junk and rough training shimmered down a lot with his baby cousin around.

A soft giggled of success made him look up; his smiling cousin was clinging to one of Lee's legs as he walked around in fast circles drawing laughter from the tiny Hyuga and his female teammate, Tenten. The older girl had crossed her arms in attempt to suppress her laughter, his sensei said that this was a…'tomboy trait' or something along that line. His sensei explained that a tomboy was a girl that wasn't very feminine so to say. He didn't think it was something to do with being a 'tomboy', it was merely that she was very prideful person. She didn't accept help they offered, she didn't giggle saying that it was foolish and she didn't share her feelings with them like other female did. The girl didn't even flinch when people mistook her for a boy…though Tenten seemed to turn feminine around the Hyuga heiress. Tenten gave the tiny Hyuga _male advice _and acted like an overprotective older sister, sometimes giving some hints on how to handle weapons.

Their sensei, Might Gai couldn't be with them at the moment for the Hokage had called him in for something important so he just sent the tiny Hyuga heiress a message wishing her good luck. He snorted at the idea of the Hokage calling the jounin in for something, the elder man was just looking for an excuse to beg or bride his rival into helping him make a plan so the Hyuga heiress will like him. They had asked her about this –not liking Gai- but something always seemed to get in the way. The man was like Lee in many ways -so many ways it was hard to find any difference; the same clothing, shiny grin and hairstyle. People often thought Gai had cloned himself and made the clone look younger somehow or that he and Lee were father and son. A shiver of disgust ran up the Hyuga genuis's spine.

Then there was the little grey haired freak, Yakushi Kabuto followed his baby cousin around everywhere- that meant _everywhere. _The boy –he was fourteen- even tried to follow the tiny Hyuga into a female's bathroom _in public; _the boy had been lucky it was in public otherwise he'd be chopped into liver for the Inuzuka clan – an animal based clan, dog to be specific. He had questioned baby cousin on where she found this strange boy, she simply replied under the bridge in the park and then questioned her on why it-_he _was following her around, she answered that the boy was like her. This confused the Hyuga genius to no end, _like her? _ No, the boy was more then _liked _her, it-_he _was over obsessed with her.

"Don't worry so much, Neji. Hinata will be fine. She'll graduate with no problem." He didn't jump or show any kind of reaction to his sudden surprise expect the slight widening of his pale grey eyes. He titled his head in the direction of his female teammate and grunted. He didn't tell anybody about what he heard the Hyuga elders discussing that night, seven years ago for two reasons. One they might take his cousin away from him–she was his only family, both his mother and father died on a mission together when he was just an infant- and second, they might kill her just being a member of the Hyuga clan – she didn't know how to defend herself yet.

He was also worried about her confidence at the moment, his uncle and one of the Hyuga elders had cornered her this morning, tearing at her the confidence she – Team Might Gai, the little freak and himself – worked so hard to build. They had faith in her that she'll pass but did she at least have a bit to graduate with, at least Umino Iruka was going to be there. He need that the gentle instructor had faith in his baby cousin too. His sharp grey eyes zoned in on his cousin as the bell screeched loudly for the soon-to-be genin to step inside. She flinched with a blush and began tapping her index fingers together – she was nervous. Team Gai gave a sigh of disappointment as did the four-eyed freak.

They all gave her pats, light touches and words of encouragement which unfortunately included Lee shouting his head off about youth, giving her one of those _shiny _grins and holding his thumb toward her; the action drawing attention from others. She giggled loudly, forgetting her nervousness slightly and Neji nearly had a heart attack when the four-eyed freak pulled his baby cousin into a bear-hug. Lee and Tenten quickly grabbed onto the Hyuga genius's arms to prevent him from strangling the life out the boy. The two teammates struggled to drag away a red-faced and fuming Hyuga from the entrance moving out of the young Hyuga line of sight, a smug grey-haired boy following behind leaving others to shake their heads and laugh.

Kabuto turned around to give the blushing heiress a wink before walking out her sight too. She let herself hesitate for a few more seconds then slowly turned and entered the academy, a shaky sigh leaving her lips.

Slowly, she walked through the wooden doors of the academy and over the polished floors toward her classroom. She kept her head low and her eyes glued to her feet, attempting to ignore the way the other children mocked her with sneers and laughter alongside the walls. It had always been like this, since the day she had started at the academy. It hurt… a lot especially due to lack of friends. Yes, she had her cousin, his team and Kabuto however they weren't in the academy with her. She couldn't look to them for comfort when her fellow students bullied her, she always managed to get by…but for some reason, today it hurt a lot worse.

Her movement halted in panic when she recognized the boy blocking her way into the classroom and felt herself tremble, a nervous blush crossed her pale cheeks. She didn't need her bloodline limit to know that the boy was grinning down at her wickedly, his emerald eyes looking down upon the crown of her head and she could sense that the students on either side of the door was watching. She didn't know why others bullied her but they teased her about her age and size sometimes – it wasn't her fault her father put her in two years earlier than the other kids. The tiny heiress immediately wished that she hadn't been placed in the academy at all when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Leave Hinata alone."

Her pale eyes widened and she turned to find the laziest boy in school with his hand on her small shoulder, defending her. Other students around them gasped in puzzlement and surprise, excitement entered their veins as they looked to the scene before them. Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan was facing up against the boy with super strength, Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru was one of the scrawniest and weak looking students in school, he _never _stuck his nose in someone else's business or did he involve himself with things while Sakura was the boy with the bloodline limit that allowed super strength so _nobody _defended themselves against him.

So this was certainly a change of events.

The two boys glared at each other for a moment and then the most amazing thing happened. Sakura stepped away from the doorway allowing the two to step inside, unharmed. Shikamaru kept his hand on the shocked girl's shoulder as he lead them to a seat and let her sit in his favourite spot which was located next to the window, he sat on her other side. They watched with gaping jaw brushing against the floor as Sakura moved to set himself at the back of the room with an angered scowl on his face, blush of shame across his cheeks and he had his fists clenched at his sides with crossed arms. Hinata stayed trembling knowing that the boy wasn't going to let that happen in the future again.

The class was quickly drawn from their shock and flinched in surprise when an angry instructor appeared before them.

* * *

**Yea, that's right! She became a he, Sakura - the mighty Sakura is a he in this story. I'M NOT doing this to bash against her character, people can like both Hinata and Sakura at the same time without bashing. I'm making Sakura a male so people looking for a male Sakura can have a male Sakura and I'm also making Sakura a male because just imagine a male running around all serious like with pink hair. Funny, right?...I'm hoping. Also, i just had to. **

**I hope it surprised you guys. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you share your thoughts. Creative criticism is fine with me. **


	3. Chapter 2: Examination

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Okami**

* * *

**White Wolf**

**Chapter 2: Examination**

The class of soon-to-be genin watched as their instructor, Umino Iruka inhaled deeply then slowly released the breath he had inhaled and the tanned fists firmly pressed to his sides, relaxed and unclenched. They jumped with surprise when their teacher suddenly straightened and clapped his hands, drawing a loud sound that echoed through their ears sharply. A nervous chuckle erupted from the man, a blush flustered his cheeks and he scratched the scar going across his nose. Tension rolled off him in waves and they could easily see that he was struggling not to explode. Suddenly, they felt the need to rush to do anything he asked of them.

"Sorry, for being late but I was held up. So, today is the day you talented pupils take the test that will determine whether you're good enough to be ninja. Each student is to follow me when you're name is called while the rest of you are to listen to Miss Rao." Iruka explained to them and gestured to the door, the tanned man felt his temple throb when his students' jaws dropped to the top of their desks. A young woman in her early twenties walked through the door dressed quite inappropriately in his opinion – he had tried to cover her with his flak jacket however her...bosom had been too large. Her cleavage hang out from that tight purple kimono she wore, the kimono ended a few inches above her knees and her sleeves came to her elbows. The trimmings of the kimono were navy, she wore a fox mask on the back of her clothing and she had a seven edged sword peeking over her shoulder.

Her crimson eye scanned over the classroom, a smirk graced her crimson lips and she moved to face the man that had harassed her about her chest moments ago, her ego grew slightly when she noticed his eyes grazed toward her torso for a second. She moved a hand to fix the nun's hood atop her head to cover her missing eye properly and she felt the red beads resting on her large bosom move with the movement. The children before her looked weak like they would snap in half any moment, she glanced over them once more and lingered on the Hyuga heir. She snorted and her expression slowly turned to a scowl.

"Greeting, weaklings. I'll be watching over you for today so no funny business."She commanded loudly, she seemed to glide to their teacher's desk and sat down with foreign grace; she leaned back and simply stared at them. Iruka rubbed his face when he noticed that his male students were still gaping...his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Sakura was the only male who wasn't gaping. Strange... he coughed loudly snapping them from their lust filled trance. Several of his students had to wipe their mouths from drool and noted that the girls were now glaring at the woman. He could only sigh and shake his head.

"Right, class behave. Now would Hyuga Hinata follow me?" Iruka questioned gently and smiled down at the shy female. He watched with interest as the laziest student in his class wished her luck making that blush on her pale cheeks deepen further and glared a warning at one of the students who had been reaching forward to bully the tiny heiress, the bully quickly retracted his arm. He heard the woman sitting in his chair give a loud snort of distaste...Iruka knew that soon enough his male students would feel unpleasant emotions toward the older female like the girls. Blinking from his thoughts, his brown eyes landed on the small girl he had called earlier and began leading her to the room where the testing would take place.

He turned his head back slightly so see that Hinata was tapping her index fingers together and kept her gaze glued to the polished wood below her feet. The heiress had scored extremely good marks over the years she had been here to please that father of hers, the man set impossibly high standards that even the best couldn't imagine to reach yet the female continued to work her best in order to impress her father. Iruka gritted his teeth when he thought about the look of disappointment on the Hyuga leader's face and Hinata's crestfallen expression. He couldn't stand that man; who never shows their daughter any kind of love and practically abuses her every day?

...Hyuga Hiashi, that's who.

Hinata jerked her head up when she heard a cry of pain only to see that her instructor had walked into a door and was now rubbing his nose. She remained still and stared at him, he stood frozen with his hand on his nose. She watched his pupils dilate as his eyes began to widen and his jaw lower in raw surprise. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she blinked, the tanned man instantly tried to relax but struggled to do so and he turned his back to her quickly. A tremble went through his body and he clenched a fist over his heart, he struggled to find words much less form a thought.

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

"...Y-yes, Hinata? Is something wrong?" He asked, gathering his strength and turned to look at the small female with his humble yet confident posture. She had her head low again, he peeked up at him from behind her lashes and the blush across her face had deepened further. He felt himself melt like butter and went on his hunches, gently grasping her fingers to stop her fidgeting. He gave her a grin when she looked back up at him and gave her a chuckle, "You'll do great, one day you'll be a better ninja than me."

"B-but sensei i-is the b-best." She said, looking down at the floor then glancing back up at him. He felt flattered at her praise and heat rose to his cheeks; he rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed. He felt pleased that someone had finally seen his talent – he had remained a chunin and everything thought him too weak to become a jounin. He had decided to stay a chunin because he wanted to.

"That may be, Hinata, but with talent like yours, you'll be able to surpass me if you keep up that hard work." He encouraged drawing his hands back and lifting one to ruffle her head. He wasn't just saying she had talent; she honestly did however something kept her from showing everyone that talent she had. Standing up, he watched the tiny heiress contemplate over his words and grinned when she nodded. Opening the door, he stood back and watched her walk through, gripping the hem of her jacket.

_One day, Hinata...one day. _

"Hurry up, Iruka-nii and stop day dreaming! I swear! I'm hundred years old by now!" A loud voiced shouted from behind the desk he would be sitting to test the heiress's skills and he closed the door behind him to see his female student absolutely memorized by his partner. It was like she was seeing the sun for the first time, he chuckled and made his way next to the man helping him with the examination.

"Hinata, I'm pleased to introduce-"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be helping your sensei today!" The man exclaimed and pointed to himself with his thumb, presenting her with an excited grin only to hit over the head by her angry instructor.

"Stop interrupting, Naruto!"

She took time to look over the man that began arguing with her teacher began to argue with one another; the man had blond spiky hair that went to his chin and bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. He wore bright orange pants with black on his sleeves and his flak jacket looked slightly worn though. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead proudly present the village he fight for and. He was the same height as her sensei and had two scars going across his right cheek. The man had a lot of energy and stamina that she hadn't ever thought possible.

She jerked in surprise when the two stopped arguing and turned their head to face her slowly, their mouths agape and eyes wide. She tried not to feel offended when she realized that they had forgotten she had been standing there and struggled to control the emotions she displayed, it didn't work however she tried not to gap when both men did the same movements at the same time. Then they sharply turned to face one another to argue but quickly shut their mouths and faced her.

...She began to panic.

"Alright, Hinata show us what you're made of! Show us the justu that you were asked to." Naruto shouted loudly with a straight and confident posture...his posture slowly slumped when he noticed the girl's face pale and her breathing quicken. Her small frame began to tremble with nerves and her eyes begin to glaze over, next to him Iruka stood frozen. His brother figure had told that about her shy and nervous personal also how she tends to faint when overworked with emotion. Naruto could tell by the way Iruka was acting this hadn't happened before and the tanned man was so worried, he just froze.

Thinking fast, he jumped onto the desk so he could dive to get her if she passed out-

Student and teacher stopped their anxious movements; the two paused before bursting into laughter. The blond man had jumped onto the desk only to trip over his own feet and fall off the desk onto his face. His leg right leg twitched and he slowly slid down the polished floor with a pained groan. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch and he looked up to see that his companions had forgotten their nervousness. Well, at least something came from his bruised ego and flattened face.

Standing up, he grumbled his way to where he had been standing before and faced his brother figure with a flat look. The instructor's laughter changed into a nervous chuckle and the girl had calmed down yet a small smile remained on her face. The blonde's face softened when he glanced at the heiress and slowly let go of the annoyance he felt toward the tanned man.

"Come on, Hinata-san! You can do it!"

The smile on her face vanished and she looked to the floor, tense. Suddenly, she remembered her instructor's words in the hallway and her head tingled where he had touched her. An image of her instructor's proud and encouraging look entered her mind and his word rang in her head.

_With talent like yours..._

_Surpass me..._

The pleased also confident faces of her cousin's team appeared in front of her; the pats and words of encouragement they offered her. She remembered her best friend's arms wrapping around her and the words he whispered in her ear.

_Prove them wrong, hime. Show them that strength you have, you can do it. _

The Hyuga elders, her father and Sakura looked down at her in her mind; they looked down at her with distain and disappointment. Their lips moved, telling she was-

_Weak..._

_Disgrace of a Hyuga..._

_Never amount to anything..._

"Go Hinata-san!"

Her eyes opened sharply then narrowed them in determination and her posture straightened, she lifted her head to look at the shocked men and placed her hands together to place to form the seals required. Suddenly, a shadow of a woman stood in front of the girl and they gasped loudly...the woman faded leaving behind a determined Hyuga Hinata.

_This girl..._

Team Gai stood by the entrance of the academy along Kabuto; Tenten yawned broadly as she twirled a kunai around her index finger, Lee sat on the ground next to her and Neji rested against the wall Kabuto sat upon. None of them were showing it but they were nervous for the results, they watched other children spill out the wooden doors and only some of them had forehead protectors. Their eyes narrowed in suspicion when the Nara approached with a bored look on his face then slowly Hinata appeared from behind him and they leaned forward, waiting for her to say something.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata." The boy walked off and they looked to the young Hyuga with expectation. She grinned and moved the collar of her thick jacket, presenting a forehead protector. The team broke out with loud cheers of delight and surrounded the new ninja.

_I knew you could do it, _a dark figure atop the roof of the academy thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Anyone, recognize Evil Rao? I also made Naruto older in this fiction is no body noticed. **

**I want to thank those you have reviewed, are following and who have favorited this story. *bows with cheesy grin* And thank those who have been kind enough to read it. Creative criticism is welcome!...Yes, I know favorited isn't word. **

**Thanks people! X3 **


	4. Chapter 3: Gods Of

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Okami****  
**

**Warning; Gore and ****violence**

* * *

**White Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Gods Of...**

_The wheat of Celestial Plains swayed to the breeze moving west, the wind ruffled their silk clothing and their long hair. The sky was decorated with colors of reds, oranges and purples. The sun formed a semi-circle on the horizon as it rose alongside the moon into the sweet summer sky and birds chirped with the blossom trees. He combed a hand through his sister's crimson hair, smoothing it down as the wind settled and tightened his other arm around her petite waist. He smiled as his younger sister laughed with delight as a group of silver and gold butterflies fluttered past._

_"Please tell me of the moon tribe, Niisan." His younger sibling demanded, she turned her head to look at him with her golden eyes shining with content._

_"Again?" He inquired with raised eyebrows; she grinned up at him and nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes; it was the third time he was going to tell her of the moon tribe. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him expectantly, a smile of patience and content placed on her fair face...he groaned, rolling his head to the side and sighed again, "I don't see why not._

_There was once a young celestial being, they had nicknamed the boy Fearless since he had never shown fear or feared anything in his life. They called also called the boy a fool, he always ran head first into danger and never thought anything through but he was one of the strongest warriors alive back then. The other warriors mocked him for his foolishness and he decided that he had had a enough with their mockery, so he went to hunt down the demon that had escaped its prison a few years back. Days later, he found himself in a forest with thick trees and sensed something amiss however he was not afraid so he continued on his search. At last he came upon the demon and the battle with this demon lasted days eventually the boy managed to kill the demon...yet at a price, the price being his golden wings that marked him as celestial being._

_He left his wings in the forest and as he left the forest, he heard a terrible shriek from within. He took a glance over his shoulder and saw them-his wings, flying by themselves. His wings were no longer a shinning golden color; no, they had become a horrid green and purple color. The wings spoke to the boy, swearing vengeance for his foolishness and for leaving them behind. The boy laughed at the wings and continued on his way, he got back to the village only to be chased away. He had no wings so he was no longer welcome for he was no longer a celestial being. He went down to earth where he started a family however he and his family were chased away for having strange powers and appearances._

_The family used their strange powers to create a large ship that could fly and began living on the moon. Ever since then, those moon beings have been our enemies because of their foolishness and their never ending ability to disobey. You see, the boy had not been allowed to chase after the beast also since then no one had ever dared go in sight of that forest."_

_"Thank you, niisan."_

_"Hn...You're welcome."_

_He grunted in pain when she used a foot on his thigh to get up from the ground, his dark grey eyes watched as she found one of the butterflies that had stayed behind and began to chase it around the wheat field, small flowers following in her wake. A yawn escaped him, he struggled to keep his hooded eyes on his younger sister's being as she danced around the field with a butterfly. He had been up all night searching for the perfect present to give to his sister when she turned sixteen in a few years; his father had explained to him that he and his brother had aged differently from their sister. At the moment their other sibling, Susanoo was sixteen –two years from Amaterasu- and he, himself was eighteen. He struggled against the darkness of sleep before it slowly surrendering to it._

_His eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt a dull pain come from his left side, he turned to see his brother kicking him with a large brown boot and a scowl quickly formed on his features. He grabbed his brother's foot; he gripped tightly and flung his brother a few meters away using his godly strength. He felt no sympathy when the young god skidded across the ground on his face; he knew that Susanoo could bury him under a mountain yet the boy never did, no matter how many times he was thrown across a room._ Stupid little brother, _Tsukuyomi thought glaring in the direction his brother's legs dangled in the air and got up, scanning the field for his sister. A panic arose within him when he couldn't feel her presence in the field after searching all around for her – for an hour – and the only thing his brother did was try attack him after the boy gathered his bearings._

_A growl of frustration escaped his thin lips when his brother got up from the ground to attack him again, not bothering to even offer to help search for their sister. Finally, the god of the moon decided he had had enough and latched a coarse hand onto his younger brother's face. The boy cried out in pain –as masculine as possible – and gripped the wrist that was connecting to the hand that unexpectedly caught a light – this flame didn't harm the user if controlled properly. The smell of burning flesh rose in the air; a horrible stench making the nature around the two brothers flee. Tsukuyomi watched as the tanned flesh of his brother distorted to the color of death – black- and it became sticky, it slowly began to melt. The older brother moved his hand to see a large portion of burnt skin fall off to reveal the white bone under and smiled with satisfaction._

_Susanoo tried to glare or even frown at his brother however that failed due to the loss of eyebrows and eyelids practically due to there being no skin on his face, it having fallen off. He didn't need to see his reflection to know that the bone that made his face shone as brightly as the sun and the on muscles left... or in his 'face' was his eyeballs. He growled knowing that his ears, the skin and muscle behind his ears and atop his head remained...he couldn't believe he still had hair._

_"Stop fooling around, little brother and help me search for our sister." Tsukuyomi commanded he had his muscular arms crossed over his chest and his grey eyes narrowed at the wounded god. He watched his brother grind his pearly whites together and roll his eyeballs, the boy also crossed his over muscular arms._

_"Like this!?" Susanoo exclaimed and gestured to his disoriented face. The moon god studied his brother then slowly nodded in agreement; if their sister had to see her brother like this she would get nightmares for months on end._

_"Get out of sight until your face is completely healed and take that with you."Tsukuyomi ordered and nudged the black flesh on the ground with the edge of his boot. The storm god let out a loud exhale through the two triangular holes in the middle of his skull; he grunted as he picked up the dead flesh and stalked away with hunched shoulders, his pride wounded._

Foolish brother...

_His father and his sister's personal bodyguard were going to have his head if he returned home without her, not that he would want to return without her. The palace would be so dull and lifeless if she weren't there, there had been this one time when she had gone camping with the goddess of fertility to learn about things. He didn't know what things; he had argued that she go off with a different goddess for whatever learning she needed done...someone less perverted. That goddess had stolen her way into his private bathing chambers more than once; he hadn't wanted his sister learning to do things like that. He was glad that his sister had stayed her innocent self yet for some reason she wouldn't let any male near for several weeks._

_He sighed and rubbed his neck, he was going to need help to find his sister...but who could he ask help from that would mock or lecture him in anyway. It couldn't be any of the brush gods; he didn't like them no matter how attached they were to his younger sister. He could ask the fertility goddess...he shook his head at the thought; the woman would only try getting into his pants...and she would lecture him as well. It didn't matter how obsessed she was with him, she cared for his sister way more._

_A pleased smirk graced his face when he realized who could help him. The frightening and growling god of lighting, Gekigami would help him and do so without the lecturing. The man may be a god with a temper but he was his best friend, he had befriended this god over a fight. The fight had started when his younger sister mistakenly trended on one of his arrows that had fallen to the ground, the growling god had shouted at his sister only to have her older brother come to the rescue by punching him in the face. The two of them had destroyed a few stalls and nearly crushed a brush god that had taken form of an animal. His father had punished them by gluing their hands together with something they couldn't get off themselves and they two of them had bonded through their punishment._

_He nodded to himself in satisfaction; he lifted a leg to start moving in the direction he needed to go only to find himself stuck inside a triangle drawn in the dirt. He cursed himself letting down his guard and lifted his chin to face his rival... the god of death._

_"I'm busy, Jashin." The moon god stated with a scowl on his expression and studied the other god. Jashin held a mocking stance with all four of his blue and bulky arms crossed over his large torso, his scythe hovered an inch from his back tied to him by an invisible force. His torso always remained bare while he wore hakama, a simple piece of material as a belt holding it in place and his feet were bare._

_"I wouldn't call daydreaming being busy." The death god mocked with a bark of laughter, Tsukuyomi felt himself sneer in embarrassment and glared off in the distance, his fists tightened. He didn't have time for this, he had to find his little sister...something could have happened. At moment, he hated himself for falling asleep when his sister's life could be in some kind of trouble, "Where's your sister? You never leave her side."_

_"Somewhere. What are you doing here? The god of death does not belong on Celestial Plains."_

_"I know that, you're the hundredth god to say that. I'm looking for something; I was hoping to find it here."_

_"What are you looking for?" Tsukuyomi questioned, he had a grey eyebrow raised and shoulders tensed, waiting for an answer. He frowned when the blue skinned man shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away in shame, "Well, I'm sure you'll find it. Release me from this trap."_

_"You look lost without that sister of yours." Jashin stated it like it was fact; the hidden reply in the moon god's eyes was_ 'I am'._ His crimson eyes turned to study the triangular shape the moon god was trapped in; he used this shape to trap the souls he had to collect so they couldn't escape death and continue living. He hadn't trapped the moon god to take his soul, he just trapped the male for fun...it doesn't seem so fun anymore. Walking forward, he ruined the perfect shape and stared hard at the god._

_"Stop squirming, hime!"_

_A booming voice commanded only to be replied with feminine laughter, the moon god turned his head from Jashin to see Gekigami walking up through the wheat fields with his young sister on one his board shoulders. He didn't want his sister meeting the death god so he turned to glance over his own shoulder to find the scythe wielding man gone. He furrowed his brows in confusion..._

_"Tsukuyomi-sama! Please collect this wiggling pack of stone from me! I fear my back will break!" Gekigami called to him, he was pleased to see amused grin on the lighting god's features when his sister gasped with mock hurt. His sister's legs were kicking in the air fiercely – narrowly missing the older god- and her small pale fists beat against his back._

_"Let me go!" She squealed, trying to hold back laughter only to fail._

_"Hime, I am afraid I cannot do that. I shall always have my grip on you." Gekigami declared, lifting his free hand against where his heart is located. Tsukuyomi frowned when he noted the older god was not speaking out of literally speech; he felt his stomach tighten and a lump form in his throat. He couldn't place the emotion he felt at the lighting god's words. When Gekigami reached the moon god, he placed the girl on the ground and the two males were surprised when she suddenly hugged him before running off._

_"Stay close! I want to see every hair on that head, Hime!"_

_"Hai, Geki-kun!"_

_Tsukuyomi felt like someone had landed a heavy blow on his face at those words however his grey eyes quickly narrowed when he noticed a slight and suddenly flush on the lighting god's cheeks. He coughed loudly drawing Gekigami's attention away from his sister's retreating form. The older god immediately straightened his spine and made his face blank from any emotion. This emotion the moon god felt was over come and stepped on by the relief he felt from getting his young sister back._

_"You're acting strange, friend." Tsukuyomi said simply, he struggled to hide the annoyance and anger he felt. The lighting god's posture slumped slightly still his face remained blank._

_"It is hard not to show emotion around her, Ouji-sama. I will not apologize for my behavior for Hime-sama demanded I shouldn't. It is good to see you again."_

_"Likewise, tell me... where did you find her?"_

_"I bit further off, she was looking for you. She told me she had gotten lost so I taught her a little on tracking; she has a sensitive nose it seems. She isn't wounded just...a little shocked. She is so used to you being close or instantly by her side when she calls."_

_"...I see."_

_"May I speak my mind, Tsukuyomi-sama?" Gekigami questioned with a slight bow of respect, he wore an anxious expression and bowed again when the moon god nodded silently, "She is too dependent on whatever company she has near."_

_"I will think about what you have said, thank you. Please excuse us, Friend. It is time my younger sibling is returned to the palace." Tsukuyomi said, he watched the god of lighting leave and watched his sister, with a thoughtful expression. After a moment, he shook his head at his friend's words and decided them untrue, "Come on, sunshine!"_

_He smiled when she ran up and tackled him into a hug; he chuckled as she tried to climb on his back. Bending down, he lifted her upon his shoulders and headed in the direction in which their palace lay._

_"Niisan, you'll always be there for me. Right?"_

_"Always."_

_XXX_

_"The children are sick with lack of nutrients and vitamins. Our lands will no longer bear us the food that we need, our pollution had grown over past centuries and we need more land to live upon. Our people are restless and long to be closer to warmth, closer to the sun. Oyabun, please I beg of you! We need the sun!" The servant was on his pale hands and knees, his skin so pale it was transparent. The servant's robes were ripped from his knees, showing unhealthy skin and very skinny legs. His arms were bare too, his arms covered in bruises – not a sign of abuse, just malnutrition – and he had many teeth missing, it was hard for them to understand how he could talk._

_The guards watched their leader closely, their chief had his hand over his face and he sighed, removing his hand to reveal his troubled expression. His skin was as transparent as the servant's, his golden hair going with his pale skin making his look ghostly and his hands were wrapped in bandages, to slow the bleeding of his knuckles. He wore heavy and thick robes to hide the lack of food his body hadn't gathered. An image of his wife appeared, she couldn't eat food at all and only ended up vomiting the little food she did swallow. She couldn't get out of bed and his children..._

_A whole tribe of beings were suffering because of his mistake all those years ago._

_"Sir, the orphan Ushiwaka remains unharmed and...healthy."A guard whispered his ear before he backed up and resumed his position by one of the palace's marble walls. He jerked in shock and struggled not to face the guard to gape at him. A moon being healthy...it is unheard of. Ever since the moon had gotten further from the sun and stopped rotating around earth, no one has ever been healthy. They couldn't understand why the moon had stopped rotating around earth...and stayed behind earth hiding the sun from them._

_He'll have to deal with the boy later, at the moment he had to deal with the majority of the tribe._

_"Bring me a few malfunctioned devices, ink and Xuan paper-"_

_"Sir-"_

_"Obey your orders!"_

_"Hai, Sugawara-sama!"_

_Sugawara watched the guard leave the room; he dismissed the servant and turned to look at a painting on the left side of his throne room. A painting of a large floating island among the white clouds with a volcano standing tall; he needed help and his former home was the only one who could give it to them._

* * *

**I'm not sure if i should upgrade the rating to mature for the gore and violence, and there's bound to be more on the way. Gekigami is the brush god of lighting in Okami, the three siblings are royalty if it wasn't clear, Jashin is the god that Hidan praises in Naruto and a hakama is a type of pants that normally worn over/with a kimono. Sugawara and Ushiwaka are members from the moon tribe in Okami and Okamiden(second game of Okami). Xuan paper is also known as rice paper although not made from rice. **

** Ouji-sama - Prince**

**Niisan - Brother**

**Sama - someone in a higher position **

**Hime - princess**

**Kun - addressing senior, referring to one of junior status and males**

**Oyabun - chief **

**Please do correct me if I'm wrong with any of these pre-fixes, the paper or the pants facts. Anyway, THANK YOU for reviewing, favoriteing( I'm aware, this word is incorrect) and following this story! I thank you! *bows* **

**X3**


	5. Chapter 4: Impossible Fan-Girls

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto nor do I own Okami.**

**I apologize if this chapter offends anyone, I do not mean to insult anyone just bring a little amusement into your lives since the last chapter was sad. **

* * *

**White Wolf**

**Chapter 4: Impossible Fan-Girls**

The scarred instructor watched his class silently as they spoke among themselves about which people they wanted on their teams. All the girls wanted Sakura on their team; Iruka still couldn't believe that these young girls fought over the pink haired boy like stray dogs would fight for a piece of meat. His brown eyes watched his young female students as they drooled and cooed at everything the boy did – at the moment, the boy was showing off the skin on his upper arms. The tanned man felt his temple throb; the child had bigger muscles than his own teacher. It seemed that the other boys in the class were as envy as their instructor.

...he was jealous of his own student.

_Such foolishness_, he shook his head and let his eyes wonder over his class. A pleased smile made its way on his tanned face when he saw that Shikamaru had protectively placed Hinata at his side again. He was glad that the girl had finally made a friend but...why _now? _Confusion made Iruka's brows knit together and stared hard at the two. The heiress's sharp eye immediately noticed this and blushed, turning her face away. This caused the lazy Nara to look around with a glare on his face; this made the instructor smirk and gaze away before the boy caught him. _Had the Nara found some troublesome feelings? _

A troubled sigh escaped him; Yamanaka Ino and Mitarashi Anko were arguing...again...about Sakura...again. It would make his life so much easier if they didn't have crushes. He groaned, rubbed his face and cleared his throat. The class became still and quite all expect for the two girls.

"You ugly snake! I'll never let you sink your poisonous fangs into him!"

"Stupid pig! All that dirt you roll in must be making you blind, can't you see that Sakura-kun is mine!"

"He's mine, Snake!"

"Never, Pig!"

Iruka cleared his throat loudly, his eyes narrowed glued to the two girls that froze and slowly turned their heads to look at him. The Yamanaka blushed slightly and gave her teacher a nervous chuckle while Mitarashi pouted, the two girls seated themselves. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a sheet of paper and gave a troubled sigh. There was nothing he could do; he turned to face his class, keeping the paper close.

"These will be the teams, you guys will be placed in," Iruka couldn't help but chuckle as some of his student sent others secret looks, hoping. He continued on for a while with no hesitation however he paused, frowned and continued calling the teams, "Team three will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Mitarashi Anko."

"Well, would you look at that Akamaru. We have strong teammates and they use animals too...wait, are bugs animals?" Inuzuka Kiba questioned, speaking to the small dog resting in the hood of his jacket and scratched one of the red tattoos on his cheek with confusion. An excited smile graced Anko's face as she glanced at her new teammates, she couldn't wait. _We're a tracking team, _Aburame Shino thought to himself as he adjusted the dark shades covering his eyes.

"Team two is Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Tama." The scarred man made sure to give the blond girl a warning look, daring her to whine and complain about her teammates. Akimichi Choji, heir to the Akimichi couldn't help but feel very pleased with the fact that a pretty girl had been placed on his team although was not sure of what to think of the boy, Tama. He wore strange goggles over his eyes, wore a plain sleeveless shirt and very dirty, smudged pants; the boy presented himself as someone that lived on the streets and loved to talk about doing things with a fierce, fiery passion.

"Lastly, Team one who will be Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru..." Iruka felt his frown deepen, his brown eyes glittered with concern as he glanced toward the tiny heiress and quickly noted that she knew what name was going to be called next, as did the Nara heir, "and Haruno Sakura."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, turning his head to look to the back of the class to see the pink haired boy wearing a scowl upon his tanned features and felt his fists clench. _Troublesome..._it was annoying enough having to keep others from bulling the Hyuga sitting to his left. Now, the tiny heiress was going to have a bully that she would have to see every day; train with and do missions with. It was going to be near impossible to protect her from the Haruno. Sighing, he rubbed his face and glanced at the girl, she appeared more pale than usual.

_Stupid weakling! Why Hinata?! _Inner Sakura exclaimed loudly, punching the dark atmosphere around and bouncing from one foot to the other. _Thanks a lot sensei! No really! ... WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!? _On the outside, Sakura simply scowled and glared at the Hyuga girl. He was fine with having the Nara on his team, but the Hyuga...not so much.

XXX

Villagers looked up in confusion as an orange and yellow blur shot past them, screaming like a mad man on fire. A large trail of dust followed this blur; the villagers coughed and squinted, waving the dust from their faces.

"THERE HE GOES! NARUTO-KUN! WAIT FOR US!" A shrill voice shrieked-yelled, causing the elderly and young to cover their ears. The villagers couldn't help but stare as a large mob of young females stalked out the very ally the blur had come from, the females had lipsticks prepared and painted lips turned in down in displeasure. A small dark head lead the group, her dark grey eyes searching and brows knitted with determination. "Damnit, the trap didn't work."

"Do we give up?" One of the females asked, she winced when the 'alpha' so to say suddenly whipped around and pierced the female with grey orbs of steel. She sneered at the inquiring girl, making her feel the size of an ant and insignificant despite the girl being the taller of the two.

"Would Naruto-kun do that? Give up!" The alpha female advanced on the female, annoyance radiating from every pore. The female along with the rest of the mob shook their heads; the alpha nodded and raised a questioning eyebrow at them. Grey eyes watched with delight as their postures straightened with determination. Their motto- NEVER GIVE UP!

"Good. Now follow me."

_Ah, fan-girls unite. Man, I wished I had a camera. Ammy would get a kick out of this. _A dark figure contemplated in amusement, watching from one of the many stalls.

XXX

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I'll be your instructor. Why don't you introduce yourselves, tell us your likes, dislikes and your goal." The man said, inhaling from cigarette then exhaling through his mouth blowing the smoke into the faces of his two young students. They coughed struggling to inhale, trying to wave the thick smoke away with their hands and control the thick tears leaking from their eyes uncontrollably.

"What the hell is wrong with you, old man!?" A distant shout caused the man to glance around; there a few fifty feet from them was one of his other students, Kiba and the boy was very angry. The dog he had in his hood kept growling and barking loudly, its white fur standing on end.

"Nothing, do I look ill to you?" The older male asked an eyebrow rose in question and finished off his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe. Brown eyes studied the man before her, eyes shining with awe and fascination. This man was so calm, not reacting when someone yelled at him and responding with a cool comeback. He didn't even seem annoyed the slightest with the Inuzuka and his dog – she understood, Inuzuka were annoying with their loudness and instant tempers. _So cool..._She mused while Asuma and Kiba began to argue with one another. No, it seemed more one-sided – Kiba sided.

Shino remained silent and unmoving.

XXX

"Ramen...ramen...they used ramen against me. They used my baby against me..."Naruto rambled in a weak tone, stumbling along the stone streets of Konohagakure and struggling to remain up right. He was in such a daze, he didn't even noticed Lee and Gai running past him screaming their lungs out about youth and training. A pair of young siblings watched the man trip over a rock and land on his face, the brother quickly dragged his sister away when the ninja didn't get up. He just withered on the floor, muttering about his favourite food.

From the shadows nearby, a grey eye wrinkled in amusement as he watched the Uzumaki and slowly walked up to the withering ninja.

"Naruto, you need to stop making a scene every time this happens."

"Eh..." The blond responded and slowly turned his head to face the one speaking to him, blue eyes narrowed in disbelief. He eyed the man critically, ascending from the ground with a hunched spine and arms hanging numbly by his side. The man coughed awkwardly, perspiration rolling down his temple as the Uzumaki stared.

"...They don't know your weakness."Naruto spoke; he was talking more to himself than the man before him.

"Now Naruto..."The man started, putting his hands up defensively.

"They never get you! How do you do it, Kakashi-kun?!" The blond demanded, his temper flaring impatiently and posture straightening.

"Do what?" The grey eyed man inquired, pretending to be oblivious and pulled a small orange book from his weapon pouch, beginning to read. Growling the Uzumaki reached out aggressively and griped the man's collar tightly, pulled the man closer to his face.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Oh my gosh! AHH! It's Kakashi-kun and Naruto-kun! OMG! OMG!" A girl squealed loudly, hopping on the spot and clutching a camera in her hands. The males' pupils dilated and their breathing stopped in fear, quickly one by one females started appearing out of thin air. Each one of them different shapes, colours and shades of crazy...and they were everywhere.

A short female emerged from the mob, swaying her hips as she moved and her red painted lips placed in a devious smile. Her yellow sundress a little too bright in the sun, the butterfly headdress a top her head mocked them and her dark eyes danced with mirth. Her feet were strangely bare yet the expression she wielded on her slightly tanned features was the scariest they've ever seen...that's saying something, them being ninja.

"My name's Poncle Miya but they call me Alpha." The female introduced herself with a little curtsy; she then turned to gaze at the mob and took a step back, "Get them."

The two males trembled, the image of Poncle Miya craved into their memory as the females advanced.

XXX

_Wow..._The three teammates thought simultaneously, staring up at their instructor who remained still with a flattered smile upon her cerise lips. Gentle crimson eyes gazed down at them kindly, charcoal coloured hair mused by the wind blowing past and pale features that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Enchanted were the three students of Yuhi Kurenai, Ino wished that someday she could be as lovely as her new sensei and Choji just couldn't believe his eyes. _Her eyes are the kindest flames alive... _Tama thought and resisted the need to talk about her eyes.

"As you know now know my dislikes and likes, why don't you tell me about yours? Perhaps your goal too." The woman suggested, watching her new students closely. Ino instantly stood from her seat, her blue eyes narrowed with determination to impress.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, I love Haruno Sakura and I like to shop! My dislikes are Mitarashi Anko and anyone who messes with my clothes. My goal is to be the most fashionable ninja alive!" The young blond stated proudly, hands resting on her hips and chin lifted high. _I'm going to have to work on that, _Kurenai mused and nodded in Tama's direction.

"You have the passion! I would love to see you in action one day when you shop, Ino-san." Tama commented, behind his goggles his eyes lit up at the sight of the blonde's blush and pleased grin crossed his face then he turned to Choji, "You have a fierce passion for eating! You will be a fat-"

The young boy didn't get to finish his sentence and Kurenai decided it was another thing she had to work on.

XXX

"Cha! That's what you get for being late!"

Both heirs watched as their new instructor become airborne, their eyes wide and mouths gaping; Sakura didn't seem surprised the slightest, in fact only a little too impressed and proud of his strength. Their expressions quickly turned to frozen concern when their sensei didn't pop out of existence like they had expected, instead he skidded across the lush land of the training grounds upturning soil and grass as he moved. They stared at the unmoving figure, the tiny heiress shifted from her hiding place wanting to check her sensei however the Nara boy stopped her.

"Shikamaru-san, sensei-"

"No. Just watch and use your eyes."

The pink haired boy hesitated then slowly relaxed his guard as he approached the unconscious adult, anxiousness causing him to forget one of the many rules that ninja were to obey. 'Never let your emotions control get the best of you and never let down your guard.' The boy had a flush across his cheeks from the shame that was bearing down on him and his normally arrogant posture had deflated, his spine hunched forward. Emerald eyes were watering and hands fidgeting as he shifted forward.

Suddenly their instructor popped out of existence and Sakura was lifted into the air by his foot, hung upside down by a branch from a nearby tree. That blush of shame changed to a crimson sign of anger, he began yelling out furiously and shaking his clenched fists in the air. Shikamaru shook his head at his teammate's behaviour, his brown eyes closed while he searched for a plan of sorts. Beside the Nara heir, Hinata kept guard of his back as well as hers using her noble bloodline limit to keep a close eye on their instructor who was currently hiding behind a tree a few feet from the one that Sakura was tied to; a sly smirk gracing the adult's features. She hadn't figured to use her bloodline limit until the Nara suggested.

Their instructor walked out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind and walked up to Haruno, the boy hung limply yet a harsh glare was upon his slightly tanned features.

"You let your guard down; it's one of the most important rules. You can die that way."

"Naruto-sensei-"

Crouching low, Naruto easily missed the kick that was aimed at his head and spun on his heels to face his attacker. He stopped a punch that was going toward his head, gripping the boy's hand then pushing away another kick directed at his head while releasing his hold on the boy to jump back. Brown eyes flickered toward the two bells tied to the elder male's belt then back to his face, racing forward and stirring to his left making the blond leap back to avoid the two kunai thrown at him by the Nara. Another two kunai appeared from elsewhere, the one reflecting a kunai thrown by Shikamaru which had been heading toward Haruno's face and the other cutting the rope keeping the pink haired boy from the ground.

Hinata dashed up, moving past the instructor's side and grabbing the sliver items from his belt however before the blonde could stop the girl from retrieving the bells, the pink haired male collided into him from above. Groaning, Naruto struggled to see two of his student's from under the heavy body lying scrawled across his back and bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing when the boy elbowed him in the back of his head.

"Well done, the two of you did great." The Uzumaki congratulated, his blue eyes only glancing away from his job of tying knot once to look at the two heirs. The blonde felt his temper flare slightly when the boy didn't even acknowledge him, brown eyes glued to the sky above yet that blush on the Hyuga's face prevented him from yelling out. She was tapping her two index fingers together and twisting the heel of her foot in the dirt, he instantly remembered Iruka's word about her father and made a metal note to praise her more. It would help with her low self-esteem.

Letting out an agitated huff, Sakura keep narrowed eyes on his sensei and struggled against the rope holding him against a training post. He took in the pitying look his teammates gave him and opened his mouth to bark a threat at the tiny heiress yet a wet flop sound on his head stopped him. Distracted by this thing on his head, he didn't notice his instructor had turned his back to him and was dismissing his two teammates. The Nara took it upon himself to escort the girl to her residence, ignoring the strange expression on the elder male's face when he offered and she reluctantly agreed.

Naruto turned to face his remaining student to the boy's pupils dilate in fear when the small green frog on his head greeted him and sighed when the boy shrieked out, the sound scaring birds resting in nearby trees. The frog gave an annoyed croaked and leapt off, hoping toward the blonde. Bending down, Naruto opened his palm to receive a scroll from the frog's tongue and pocketed the scroll. The frog soon moved out of sight as the young man studied the boy, blonde brows knitted together and he crossed his arms deep in thought.

"...You lack purpose, Sakura."

"Sensei?"

"My purpose is to be Hokage, Hinata's purpose is to change herself and I'm not sure what Shikamaru's purpose is, but I know he has one. I'll show what you can do once you have purpose."

Emerald eyes widened in awe as his instructor took held out his palm and began to form a ball of swirling blue chakra. _His chakra is so strong, it's visible! _His jaw dropped when his instructor aggressively shoved the swirling chakra into the ground creating a large cater, a thin layer of dust rising.

Blue eyes glittered with mischief and the blonde's posture straightened, a fox like grin on his face.

"When you find your purpose, you'll be able to amazing things like that. You'll be able to do the impossible."

A determined light entered the pink haired boy's eyes.

XXX

Struggling against the bonds holding him to the chair, Kakashi gazed about the room trying hard not to panic and find a way to escape. Perspiration had soaked through the little clothing he still had on – only boxers and his mask – and struggled to ignore the way they were sniffing at the clothing they had stripped from him. For the moment, they took more interest in his clothing than in touching him which he was very glad for however he knew that the interest they had for his clothing would only last for so long. He feared the moment they lost interest in his clothing.

He was relieved that he had managed to stop them from taking off his mask, which had been easy although...

...For the life of him, Kakashi couldn't figure out how Naruto had escaped.

Escaping a raging mob of fan-girls was impossible.

...Even for a high ranked ninja.

* * *

**The mention of the moon tribe in the game was sad and Waka's character was protrude as someone bearing a lot of pain, on wiki they say that the character Sugawara was betrayed by friends then died shortly after falling sick from the shock. So, I decided to portray them as a sad...um, whatever you want to call it. Miya is a poncle - a bug sized person who speaks to gods and animals- much like Issun in Okami however since they like one big happy family, I decided to make these bug like people a clan. **

**I would like to thank the character that almost everyone hates, Karin for giving me the idea or inspiration for the amusement i tried to give. I really like to thank the ones who did review in this story so far, do people not like the crossover between Okami and Naruto? I know my sarcasm ****is not enjoyed but I just feel a little insulted. Is it really that bad? Creative criticism is welcome, it helps a writer write.  
**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, favoring and following this story also reviewing! :3**


End file.
